


Wipe The Slate Clean

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [137]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Aftermath of whump, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: It takes two weeks to get him out of the loony bin.





	Wipe The Slate Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I was going to do an alphabet of whump drabbles, but never finished the whole thing. Finally releasing what I had finished, enjoy.
> 
> Follows after [Don't Let It Get To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348826).

It takes two weeks to get him out of the loony bin, and in that time Sam's put through the wringer, mind and body. He's lost, more confused than normal, and the day to day struggle is a source of constant fatigue. He remembers some things, doesn't some others.

Like, your last fight, some minor disagreement in regards to proper procedure, that gets remembered in startling detail. How you fought, tooth and bloody nail, to keep him from being taken in the first place? Sam doesn't remember _that_.

You care, you _care_ , how bloody dare Sam forget that _you_ care.


End file.
